the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 560
In NeS1 Post 560, the heroes continue to fight each other. After Lt Randy smacks Dark Duke he is batted into the air by the Krig-baseball bat. He smacks into a wall and then the wall, with him still attached, begins to topple over. He manages to survive thanks to his hard head but he falls unconscious. Behind the wall he has revealed a cave. They realise that they are no longer in Nazi Germany but they don't yet know where they are. Highemperor and Semievil fall ontop of the Dark Duke in a pile of tired men. Gebohq asks if there's a first aid kit in the car and Highemperor tells him there's one in the back. Meanwhile Burby 00's SS henchmen are searching for the heroes and discover the rental company from which Highemperor hired his car. Post <NSP SmackdownWWE Smackdown article, Wikipedia. '00> Randy swings, belting the dark Duke across the face. Relishing in the moment he turns just in time to see a large, viking-shaped baseball bat hutling towards him. Randy braces for impact and is immediately sent hurling through the air in a tangent parallel to the ground. < Insert Jet Engine Sound > After what seemed like seconds his skull is graced with the reliable firmness of the granite rock face a few hundred meters from the fray. Trying in vain to move his body, he suddenly realizes that it is the rock face, not he, that is moving. < Grinding sound > Moments later the rock wall collides with the equally solid floor with a tremendous thundering. Randy: Owwch! The thundering crash attracts the attention of the others, who promptly gaze at it's source. Krig: That was fun, Hehehe. :D Geb: What tha heck is that? It is only then that our heros realize that they are no longer in GermanyNazi Germany article, Wikipedia., or KansasKansas article, Wikipedia. for that matter TotoToto (Oz) article, Wikipedia.. Randy: <Yelling> Can I get a hand over here? Ante begins clapping... Randy: Gee...thanks alot. Randy stumbles to his feet and wobbles slightly. Randy: Mom always said I had a hard head but I would have never guessed this. :) Randy then drops to his knees and passes out... Losien: Obviously not hard enough. Maybe clutches the gauze pad placed upon her wound. Maybe: It appears that Randy has inadvertantly discovered some hidden cave. HEF and Sem stand, wobbling over the defeated Duke. Their eyes roll back and the both collide and collapse upon the duke's broken body. A collective groan arises from the pile. Los: Men... ;) Geb: I wonder if the car has a First Aid kit? HEF: <Muffled> Trunk, by the spare. <Muffled> < Meanwhile... > Darkside: Excellent, In their weakened conditions I shall rule them all...Doh, except for Krig. < Meanwhile, Meanwhile... > Burby 00: Did you find them? SS SoldierSchutzstaffel article, Wikipedia. : No, vhat vee found vas zis rrental rrecipt. Burby 00 inspects the recipt carefully. Burby 00: Excellent, it's a Hertz rentalThe Hertz Corporation article, Wikipedia.. Hahahaha, take this to the rental dealer and inquire about this customer. Use force if necessary. Soldier: zes mine fur. *Will our heros ever get out of this crazy, mixed-up land? What does the Duke want? Will Darkside or Burby 00 prevale as supriem evil? What lies beyond the wall Randy so "carefully" found? These and more in our next adventure...* Notes Britt's Commentary "The line referring to Kansas and Toto is a reference to The Wizard of Oz." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post